1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic theodolite, and more particularly to a resetting mechanism therefore.
2. Background Information
To set a reference position of the telescope of the usual electronic theodolites on a vertical plane, the telescope is first directed just above the desired setting. The telescope is then turned in the desired direction before an elevation angle or depression angle is measured. However, a problem with the usual apparatus is that it is hard to reset and a high degree of skill is needed.